Shades of Gray
by Doubleplusgoodduckspeaker
Summary: They had both shattered their rose-colored glasses long ago. Still, no matter how far you run, sometimes you end up right where you started. ShizukaxMokuba.


Title: Shades of Gray

Author: Doubleplusgoodduckspeaker

Summary: They had both shattered their rose-colored glasses long ago. Still, no matter how far you run, sometimes you end up right where you started. ShizukaxMokuba.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Notes: Set post-series, in the future. Ages are supposed to be vague. Written for round one of Computerfreak101's Contest.

Story inspired by/dedicated to anyone who has ever unexpectedly run into friends or family at the airport.

* * *

It was late. The sun had set not an hour before, and the evening rush had dwindled to a small trickle of patrons either awaiting their flight or just landing from one. From her station at the counter, Shizuka wiped the surface with a washcloth. They were going to be closing soon. Really, who needs coffee at this hour?

She was glad to be heading home soon. It always unnerved her to work late. She would jump at the slightest sound; even the security guards put her on edge and they were supposed to make her feel safer! She stifled a yawn. _Maybe I do need some of that coffe_—

"Are you still open?"

"Bwah!" Shizuka's unintelligible shriek lit her face up like a tomato as she grabbed for the washcloth she had dropped. Great, now this customer probably thought she was a total klutz! Banishing any witty retorts from her subconscious, Shizuka geared herself back into work-mode and dropped the washcloth back onto the counter, where it folded into an unattractive lump on the granite surface.

"Wait a minute, are you… Shizuka?"

_Is my nametag still on?_ The stranger, interpreting her head movement as a nod, beamed. She noticed he had one of those smiles that lit up a room. Even though it was dark outside, she didn't feel as tired anymore, as if he had let loose some sunlight into the room with his smile. "You probably don't remember me. It's been a few years, but I've gotta say you look pretty similar. Except for the hair, of course."

"I donated it," she mumbled, suddenly interrupted by the puzzle pieces fitting together. Black hair, violet eyes, who else did she know who looked like that? "Mokuba! It's so great to see you!" Seeing as how the counter was in the way of hugging him, and a handshake seemed way too formal, she settled for a happy little shuffle, for once glad that she was the last one in today. "Let me get you whatever you like. Do you have time to catch up, or do you have to catch a flight?"

He smiled at her antics, he hadn't even had anything to drink yet and already he was feeling refreshed. "I'll take whatever it is that you people are trying to up-sell this week. Your featured seasonal whatever with whipped cream and a cherry."

He found a small wooden table close to where she was fixing his drink. The chair was surprisingly comfortable for an airport establishment. "Chocolate or caramel?" Her voice carried over the clink of the metal containers.

"Why not both?" He smiled as she walked around the counter, two drinks in hand.

Joining him at the table, she announced, "White Chocolate Hot Chocolate with vanilla syrup and whipped cream, with chocolate _and_ caramel sauce on top. Yours has a cherry, too, like you asked." They dug in, sipping the warm drink. "So you've still got that sweet tooth, then?" She asked, wiping chocolate sauce off of her chin with a napkin.

"That's one of those things I don't think will ever go away." He scowled at the whipped cream which had somehow gotten on his cheek. This drink was nothing if not messy. It was delicious, though.

"So," she began after taking a long sip, "how is everyone doing?"

He gave her a strange look. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

"What do you mean? Oh…I haven't talked to anyone in months, some years. In fact, you're the only one who knows that I even work here at the airport. At first I hoped I'd see some of them, but… well, it's ok…"

"Shizuka, what happened?" His large eyes quivered with concern for her, prompting her to release what she had been holding in for far too long.

"I just couldn't take it anymore!" Her voice sounded unusually loud in the near empty space. "At first, it was fun, tagging along with everyone on those adventures…you remember, right?" She paused. "Even afterward, when Katsuya joined that duelist's league and we went with him to all those tournaments… it really hurts, when nobody recognizes you as anyone except Jounouchi's sister! And nobody would talk to me after they found out I didn't duel. Every time I've tried, somebody got hurt! I know there were the Items, and penalty games back then, but… what if I hurt him? I couldn't bear hurting him, and I couldn't bear being hurt, so… I left. _Why are my eyes glistening? If I'm just telling my story, then why does it feel…so…_

She squinted; glad the low lighting helped mask her feelings. "I'm sorry for just putting everything on you like this. You didn't come here just to listen to my problems."

He grasped the hands which were situated loosely on the table, trying to infuse strength to her through their connection. "Shizuka, don't ever think that you're alone with all this. I can identify, probably better than anyone."

"But what about KaibaCorp…?"

"I don't work there anymore." He smiled grimly. "Haven't in about a year. I just… you must know how it feels? To always come in second place to a bunch of plastic cards? Seto's probably planning Duel Monsters on Ice right now." He felt the hands in his grasp clench, as Shizuka laughed at his joke. It sounded so quiet in the near empty space.

"Anyways, I'm not Seto. I don't think like him and I can't act like him. One day, the stress was too much, and I just… snapped. I didn't mean to, but I can't take it back. Not until he takes back what he said first. And we both know that's never going to happen."

Shizuka wanted to finish her drink but it was probably cold now, and besides, she didn't want to move her hands. It felt nice. "Well, maybe we can help each other," she said.

"Alright doctor, what's your diagnosis?" He quipped.

"It has always seemed to me like your brother loved you fiercely. Time and again, he sacrificed himself for you. Maybe he just is incapable of…communicating that. All you Kaibas are so proud," and he smiled, acknowledging it, "and I'd bet that he's waiting for you to come back. You just need to be clear in the fact that he's your brother first, not your boss. All you need to do is take the first step."

He was still smiling. "That's all?"

She matched it. "Your turn."

"Well then, to counter what you just said, when I knew your brother I could tell he loved you more than anything. You were what enabled him to succeed in those tournaments. I think you two need each other, but you don't have to be his shadow in the arena. It's ok to support him and still be your own person. I think you'd be happier that way."

She squeezed his hand gently. "Thank you."

"Hey, maybe we should become psychiatrists," he joked.

There it was again, that smile which lit up the room. It was like a cozy fire, and she wanted to get warm. Mokuba helped her clean up the coffee shop, and they left the airport together. It didn't feel lonely, or scary anymore. Outside, the air was clear and cool. "Now, we're both going to make things better?" Shizuka asked as they both stopped, parting ways.

"Yes, we are." His eyes lit up with an idea. "How about we meet up in a week or so, to fill each other in on these changes?"

"That sounds like a great idea. How about—"

"Next Friday at seven?" His devilish wink caught her by surprise.

"Mokuba Kaiba, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were asking me on a date!"

"Maybe I am." He stuck his arm out, changed his mind, and pulled Shizuka into a hug. "See you then!" He laughed as he ran up to the arriving bus to take him to his parking lot. She stayed to watch him depart. She nearly skipped back to her car; she couldn't remember the last time she had felt like this. Had he changed at all? She supposed they both had.

* * *

Yes? No? Divide by Zero? **Please share your thoughts in a review!** I hope you enjoyed reading it!

Doubleplusgoodduckspeaker


End file.
